


The Stain

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jonh's being oblivious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Lestrade found John down on his knees cleaning a stain on the carpet.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 30





	The Stain

Greg had arrived at Baker Street 221B with a new case for Sherlock to help him with. It was a Saturday morning and it wasn’t so common for the genius to be up yet, but he had some hope. He was too focused rereading some of the clues he had gathered in a file when he passed down through the door of the flat and had to stop abruptly, seeing that John was kneeling on the floor in front of Sherlock’s usual armchair while leaning forward, apparently cleaning something upon the carpet.

John finally noticed him and turned his head in surprise.

“Greg,” he said amicably with a gentle nod.

Lestrade wanted to reply with a word, just when his breath was caught after suddenly some flashes from two nights ago passed in front of his eyes. He tried to recover his lost voice, clearing his throat before speaking.

“What… What are you doing?”

Then John sat up and informed him that he had seen a stain while reading the paper that morning. He was sure that it was from some Sherlock’s experiment and that there was no possible way that he would clean it so he better did it himself. Greg nodded, forcing himself not to cover up his mouth with a hand at this horror moment so he wouldn’t look suspicious about it and asked for Sherlock instead.

“He’s locked up inside his room and hasn’t been talking much.” John shrugged. “God knows what’s he has into himself right now.”

Lestrade nodded again, trying his best not to stare at the sight of John on his knees cleaning a stain of what Greg pretty much knew wasn’t from one of Sherlock’s experiments…

He cleared his throat once again, telling him that he’ll try to get something out of him and walked directly at Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and with the laptop over his lap, a look of surprise appeared on his face when he saw him get in.

Greg didn’t say anything right away, leaving the door open, and finally let out a big breath of air that he had been holding in, covering then, his mouth with a hand.

Sherlock was frowning but before he could say something, Greg lowered his hand and when he failed to find his voice again, he gestured the other man to come up with him. Sherlock complied, not without rolling his eyes first, and then, Greg pushed him from his back to make him walk out of the room through the short corridor so he could point out to the living room. They were quiet as Sherlock mouthed a _what_ and Greg elbowed him and nodded in the direction to where John was hidden by his own armchair, Sherlock had to tiptoe a bit to see him.

Greg noted how his ear quickly reddened as did his face.

“To be fair,” Greg whispered in his ear, “I didn’t even notice you’d cum.” He said, trying not to laugh.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Inspector,” Sherlock replied with a huff, so Greg elbowed him again.

“Oi, we were in a hurry, remember?”

They were still standing on the corridor examining the sight, just when John got up and tilted his head to one side when he saw them there.

“You alright?”

“Yes.”

“Case.”

They both failed at trying to act normal but apparently, John wasn’t feeling very observant that day because he only shrugged and brought the cleaning stuff back to the kitchen. Sherlock and Lestrade took the moment to go back to the room and locked themselves in.

They stared at each other for a moment before Greg coughed softly.

“Well, you can’t let your best friend be cleaning your _mess_ for you. Ever again.” He shook his head.

But Sherlock shrugged, “Not my fault he didn’t notice. He’s the doctor, after all.” He sighed and offered Greg a smile before asking for the case that had brought him there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... Poor John?


End file.
